danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection
The D4 Series Danganronpa Rubberstrap Collection (D4「ダンガンロンパ　ラバーストラップコレクション」) is a range of collectible PVC rubber phone straps manufactured by Empty. Each strap is packaged in a blind box and retails for approximately 500-600 Yen. They are approximately 65mm by 45mm in diameter and 6mm thick. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc The ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc set was released in October 2011. It is split over two volumes with 10 straps per volume, totalling 20 straps in the set. 2 straps in each volume are "secret" and unlisted on the packaging. Volume 1 D4 Series Rubberstraps Aoi Asahina.jpg|Aoi Asahina D4 Series Rubberstraps Byakuya Togami.jpg|Byakuya Togami D4 Series Rubberstraps Junko Enoshima.jpg|Junko Enoshima D4 Series Rubberstraps Kyoko Kirigiri.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto Naegi D4 Series Rubberstraps Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma D4 Series Rubberstraps Toko Fukawa.jpg|Toko Fukawa D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Yasuhiro Hagakure D4 Series Rubberstraps Genocide Jack.jpg|'SECRET:' Genocide Jack D4 Series Rubberstraps Junko Enoshima 2.jpg|'SECRET:' Junko Enoshima Volume 2 D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Celestia Ludenberg.jpg|Celestia Ludenberg D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Chihiro Fujisaki.jpg|Chihiro Fujisaki D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Hifumi Yamada.jpg|Hifumi Yamada D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Kiyotaka Ishimaru.jpg|Kiyotaka Ishimaru D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Leon Kuwata.jpg|Leon Kuwata D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Mondo Owada.jpg|Mondo Owada D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Sakura Ogami.jpg|Sakura Ogami D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Sayaka Maizono D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Mukuro_Ikusaba.jpg|'SECRET:' Mukuro Ikusaba D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Monokuma 2.jpg|'SECRET:' Monokuma ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair The ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair set was released in March 2013. It is split over two volumes with 10 straps per volume, totalling 20 straps in the set. 1 strap in each volume is "secret" and unlisted on the packaging. Volume 1 D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Akane Owari.jpg|Akane Owari D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.jpg|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Hajime Hinata.jpg|Hajime Hinata D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko Saionji D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Kazuichi Soda D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Mikan Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan Tsumiki D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Sonia Nevermind D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Byakuya Togami D4_Series_Rubberstraps_Monokuma DR2.jpg|Monokuma D4 Series Rubberstraps Usami.jpg|'SECRET:' Usami Volume 2 D4 Series Rubberstraps Chiaki Nanami.jpg|Chiaki Nanami D4 Series Rubberstraps Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Gundham Tanaka D4 Series Rubberstraps Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Ibuki Mioda D4 Series Rubberstraps Mahiru Koizumi.jpg|Mahiru Koizumi D4 Series Rubberstraps Monomi.jpg|Monomi D4 Series Rubberstraps Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Nagito Komaeda D4 Series Rubberstraps Nekomaru Nidai.jpg|Nekomaru Nidai D4 Series Rubberstraps Peko Pekoyama.jpg|Peko Pekoyama D4 Series Rubberstraps Teruteru Hanamura.jpg|Teruteru Hanamura D4 Series Rubberstraps Izuru Kamukura.jpg|'SECRET:' Izuru Kamukura ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls set was released in February 2015. It is split over two volumes with 8 straps per volume, totalling 16 straps in the set. Volume 1 D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Komaru-Naegi.gif|Komaru Naegi D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Masaru-Daimon.gif|Masaru Daimon D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Monaca-Towa.gif|Monaca Towa D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Genocide-Jack-DRAE.gif|Genocide Jack D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Haiji-Towa.gif|Haiji Towa D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Guard-Monokuma.gif|Guard Monokuma D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Shirokuma.gif|Shirokuma D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Makoto-Naegi-DRAE.gif|Makoto Naegi Volume 2 D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Toko-Fukawa-DRAE.gif|Toko Fukawa D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Kotoko-Utsugi.gif|Kotoko Utsugi D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Jataro-Kemuri.gif|Jataro Kemuri D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Nagisa-Shingetsu.gif|Nagisa Shingetsu D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Byakuya-Togami-DRAE.gif|Byakuya Togami D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Bomber-Monokuma.gif|Bomber Monokuma D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Kurokuma.gif|Kurokuma D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Toko-Nagito-Komaeda-DRAE.gif|The Servant Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future The Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future set was released in November 2016. It is split over two volumes with 8 straps per volume, totalling 16 straps in the set. Volume 1 D4 Series Rubberstraps Kyosuke Munakata.jpg|Kyosuke Munakata D4 Series Rubberstraps Juzo Sakakura.jpg|Juzo Sakakura D4 Series Rubberstraps Ruruka Ando.jpg|Ruruka Ando D4 Series Rubberstraps Seiko Kimura.jpg|Seiko Kimura D4 Series Rubberstraps Sonosuke Izayoi.jpg|Sonosuke Izayoi D4 Series Rubberstraps Great Gozu.jpg|The Great Gozu D4 Series Rubberstraps Koichi Kizakura.jpg|Koichi Kizakura D4 Series Rubberstraps Miaya Gekkogahara.jpg|Miaya Gekkogahara Volume 2 D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi DR3.jpg|Makoto Naegi D4 Series Rubberstraps Kyoko Kirigiri DR3.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri D4 Series Rubberstraps Aoi Asahina DR3.jpg|Aoi Asahina D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3.jpg|Yasuhiro Hagakure D4 Series Rubberstraps Chisa Yukizome.jpg|Chisa Yukizome D4 Series Rubberstraps Daisaku Bandai.jpg|Daisaku Bandai D4 Series Rubberstraps Kazuo Tengan.jpg|Kazuo Tengan D4 Series Rubberstraps Ryota Mitarai.jpg|Ryota Mitarai External Links *[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series.html D4 series on Empty's official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_08.html Danganronpa 1 Vol 1 set on Empty's official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_09.html Danganronpa 1 Vol 2 set on Empty's official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_37.html Danganronpa 2 Vol 1 set on Empty's official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_52.html Danganronpa Another Episode ''Vol 1 set on '''Emptys official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_53.html ''Danganronpa Another Episode Vol 2 set on Empty's official site] **[http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_85.html Danganronpa 3 set on Empty's official site] Navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 1 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 2 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 3 Merchandise Category:Merchandise: Keychains & Straps